Dinosaur King:About
The reason why the Dinosaur King characters and plotline are so similar to Pokemons is because the concept and character designs were created by the same people. =What is the Dinosaur King Wiki About?= Anime Story More Information: BCDB Information Dinosaur King (Kodai Ouja Kyoryu King) Max, Zoe,and Rex use the power of mysterious cards to save their planet. These cards have dinosaurs trapped inside and ability cards to power up the dinosaurs! Max uses Lightning, Zoe uses Grass, and Rex uses Wind. Max found Chomp the Triceratops, Zoe found Paris the Parasaurolophus, and Rex found Ace the Carnotaurus. With the help of the dinosaurs, they can save their home!! Meanwhile, the evil members of the Alpha Gang attempts to capture the dinosaurs using Terry the Tyrannosaurus, Spiny the Spinosaurus and Tank the Saichania to create their dinosaur empire. Mesozoic Meltdown (Pterosaur Legends) Just moments after Rex leaves, he, his family and the Alpha Gang return! It is told to the bewildered Taylors and Drakes that they had been attacked by an odd spaceship much more advanced than theirs. Meanwhile, as the parents talk in the Taylors's house, the kids board Zeta Point, where they see their new Dino Holders. However, the parents are abducted by a mysterious alien! The Alpha Gang and D-Team chase after the Spectoral Space Pirates (Zanjark), who are responsible for the abduction of their parents, while keeping the aliens from possessing the Cosmos Stones. Will they rescue their parents and keep the Cosmos Stones safe? Or will the evil Space Pirates use the Cosmos Stones's power for their own evil deeds? DS Story In the beginning of the game, Dr. Reese announces her newest invention, the Dinoshots, devices that can be used to summon dinosaurs from their cards. She makes 3 of them, one for her younger sister Zoe and 2 for her friends Max and Rex, but as she is about to give them to their owners, The Alpha Gang appears and steals Zoe's Dinoshot, summoning a Tyrannosaurus to attack the D-Lab! During Tyrannosaurus' assault, Max and Rex hear a plea from the Tyrannosaurus saying "Stop me! Save me!". With the power of the stone fragments, Max and Rex can defeat the Alpha Gang around the world and save Earth from its imminent destiny. Chapter 1: The Alpha Gang's Evil Scheme - Europe This chapter is played in Europe, you get to choose between Rex and Max to play the game, Rex starts with a Carnotaurus and Max with a Triceratops, those are not changeable after that. The dig sites are located at mines. First the dinosaurs are used to attack anyone interfering with the Alpha Gang and then Ed causes a major blackout in the city and also about a legendary Forest Dweller. You can also upgrade your drill here. :'Bosses': Laura and Ed :'Areas': Euro Town, North Euro Plain, North Mine, North Dig Site, South Euro Plain, Old South Coal Mine and Stone Circle (after the credits roll) :'Main Dinosaur': Leaellynasaura (Forest Dweller) Chapter 2: Deep Sleep in Asia - Asia This chapter is played in the Asian Area, you will need to fulfill two quests to upgrade both your drill and your radar to dig fossils in Asia. The dig sites are located at forests. the story is about a sleeping sickness caused by the Alpha Gang and a folktale about a dragon's curse. You can also upgrade your Radar here. :'Bosses': Rod and Zander :'Areas': Gobi Village, South Gobi Plain, Darkwood Forest, South Spring Leaf Lake (after credits roll), Limestone Mountain (after credits roll), East Gobi Plain, Wanderwood Forest. :'Main Dinosaur': Futabasaurus (Dragon) Chapter 3: Friend or Foe in North America - North America This chapter is played in the North American Area, where you will again need to upgrade your digging tool. The Dig sites are located in places that were turned into Alpha Gang's bases. The story is about the men in Dustberg being hypnotized and enslaved by Ursula and about a fossil Bandit named Holiday that "stole" the legendary great bird's egg. :'Bosses': Ursula and Seth :'Areas': Dustberg, West Dust Hills, Wind-up Hills(After credits roll), Alpha Depot, South Dust Hills, Alpha Base, Alpha Warehouse, East Dust Hills(After credits roll), Alpha Secret Base (after credits roll) :'Main Dinosaur': Pteranodon (Great Bird) Chapter 4: An Antarctic Showdown - Antarctica This chapter is played in the South Pole Area, Alpha Gang's Headquarters is located here, you will need to save Zoe and stop the meteor that extincted dinosaurs from crashing to Earth once more :'Bosses (first time): Laura, Ed, Rod, Zander, Ursula, Seth and Dr. Z ::'''Subsequent Visits: Dr. Z :Areas: Polar Point, Survey Maze, Frost Mountain, Alpha Gang's Headquarters Africa (after Credits Roll) This Chapter is totally optional and its story involves the construction of a fortress by the Alpha Gang. You will need to upgrade your digging tool. :Areas: Kalimba Resort, Kalimba Desert, Alpha Gang Foretress Arcade Story The time-travelling Alpha Gang have arrived in the past to capture dinosaurs, and it's up to the player to help Ryuta (Max) stop them! In the process, however, Rex is captured, and he needs to be rescued from the Alpha Gang fortress! But they've started altering their dinos into powerful Alpha Dinosaurs… Soon, the Spectral Space Pirates arrive. (story TBA) The English arcade game follows much the same story, but stops before the Space Pirate arc. Manga Story =What is the Dinosaur King Wiki not?= The Dinosaur King Wiki is not an Anarchy Wikipedia/Wikia is not an Anarchy You cannot say whatever you want on these pages. Dinosaur King Wiki is about Dinosaur King, and Dinosaur King only. Mentioning irrelevant material on these pages will cause a warning and eventually a ban. Any edit that hinders our goal of becoming a Dinosaur King Encyclopedia will be removed. The Dinosaur King Wiki is not a Battleground This is not a place to put down your ideas because you think that one pairing is better than the other. The matter of fact is, there are no definite pairings, so any mention of that will be removed. Disrespect to any user of good standing will not be tolerated. This will be seen to by the Bureaucrat and the Administrator. The Dinosaur King Wiki is not a Playground This being said, it means that, this Wiki is not your personal property. You can't take fan art without permission, and you can't say everything you want. Vandals are especially not welcome. If they make "mistakes", they'll feel the wrath of Dinosaur King fans. And we'll make sure of it. The Dinosaur King Wiki is not a Competition Just because our oldest member has over 7,000 edits doesn't mean you have to compete with her. In fact, probably half of her edits is reverting vandalism and spam, or whatever else those people who have nothing better to do with their lives felt like doing.